


Snowflake II

by Cobalt_Mystic (Heavenly_Bodies)



Series: Fiend!verse [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Cobalt_Mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike’s thoughts directly after Fiendish Revenge - can stand alone (though it will make more sense if you’ve read Snowflake).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake II

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ, on Mar. 4th, 2009

*********

“Yes Sunshine, your Snowflake,” I whisper against his ear.

He doesn’t realize I know he calls me that, or that I understand why. Though what he sees as beautiful intricacies, I see as the blackened recesses of base emotions. Still, he’s always there shining his intense heat into that cold darkness and somehow, amazingly he sees beauty and compassion in the fractured and refracted backdrop.

It makes me wonder what he’ll see once his warmth and light illuminate those shrouded niches.

I want to be an open book for my boy, but I’m afraid of what he’ll find- afraid my darkness will infect and consume him before his purity and light cleanse me.

I don’t mean redemption; leave that to the Poof and his precious ‘soul’. I’m talking about the love and acceptance he gives me every day; the promise that that love and acceptance is eternal and that I, William the Bloody, am deserving of it.

He’s my Sunshine and I’ll open myself to him even if his warmth burns me and threatens to destroy all that I am. I’ll always be his Snowflake.


End file.
